Sesshomaru's Plague
by Misscheiviousness
Summary: Please R&R! Sesshomaru grabbed the edge of the shimmering marble bench to which he had seated himself, his long talons peircing the practically impenetrable stone, his golden eyes widened in horror, such emotion unknown to his usually stoic face...
1. 99 and 9 moons

I haven't done this whole... 'tell about your story' thing in a while so you must forgive me. The story is basically started when Sesshomaru becomes ill. He seeks help from a family friend (though not his own mind you) and is thrust into a rather thick plot. I dont know if were still required to do this but I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its luscious characters. Please Review so I can know how to improve it to your likings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: **99 and 9 moons**

Sesshomaru dipped his smooth hands tentatively into the small pond within the garden of his castle, secretly lavishing the way the water ran almost lovingly over his untouched skin. So long a time had it been that he had been allowed time to just rest within the little escape, relax within its peaceful paradise, that he had forgotten what it felt like to be completely and utterly at peace. Well, not completely but as close as a warring demon lord could ever possibly get to the surreal fantasy.

He sat and leant against the towering cherry tree, its enticing aroma wafting through the little pasture, mingled with the scent of the fresh water, crisp grass and the many playful flowers that had only just begun to poke their way out of the ground and meet the early spring sun. Altogether the scents made him ache, his spirit thrashing wildly within him. It was like some ungodly monster, a beast of pure animal had awoken within him. The inu-toukai withdrew his hand and grasped his face with it, his breathing unnatural and rough.

Never before had such illnesses plagued him, had he felt as though his heart was being ripped from his body, that his innards were being twisted and beaten by some malignant force. And yet as of late they had become often occurences, the steady drum of his thoughts, the only sure rhythm of his newly ravaged state.

Sesshomaru grabbed the edge of the shimmering marble bench to which he had seated himself, his long talons peircing the practically impenetrable stone, his golden eyes widened in horror, such emotion unknown to his usually stoic face. The pain was tearing up through the pit of his stomach to his heart, bundling in his chest. He could see the white light searing across his eyes, his beautiful pale complexion being tainted by the flush of thick blood swelling in his face and his soft hair clinging to his forehead as the beads of sweat made themselves prominent. The demon lord for the first time felt helpless against the enemy, revelling, despite the pain, in the fact that this enemy was himself. And than, just as quickly as it came, it left leaving him with a shocked relief and a deeply frustrated rage.

What was this sickness and where had it come from? He, Sesshomaru, lord of the Eastern lands, had never before been made victim by illness. To be sick was of the weak, and in no way was he weak. He was the strongest demon to roam the japanese lands and, surely, to roam the world. So how is it that this plague had him vulnerable? Able to strike at anytime and render him powerless to whatever he was facing. How was it that, although he could find and analyze any man, demon, creature in a matter of seconds that he was unable to identify this thing that had claimed his body as roost.

Standing suddenly, he walked swiftly away from the broken marble of his perch, slinking through the thick brush and tree covering of his secret garden, his eyes flying swiftly around for any being that had seen. Of course, to his irritation, there was none. Pity, a good kill may have been able to take his mind off things.

The castle was but a leap from the little garden and yet he walked, the steady beat of his footsteps coinciding with that of his thoughts. It was his thoughts that claimed him during the walk, explaining how Jakken was almost able to startle him, a feat no being had ever been able to accomplish, when he made it to the castle doors.

"Mi'lord! You have been gone almost the entire day, the little human was driving me insane with her worries! I told her, very simply, that the great lord Sesshomaru needs not the concern of an useless human, but did she listen to me? Noooo. She just kept going on, and on-" Jakken's loud, whiny voice peirced its way through his sensitive hearing and he walked past him, easily not acknowledging that the frog beast had even uttered a word to him. He continued his pace, brushing through the open doors while the frog, now going on about how unkind his lord is to him, trailed behind him. So much for his thinking time.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I was so worried about you," Rin's teary face darted into his vison as she scurried toward him her long, raven hair flying out behind her, her small fist clenched around some newly picked weeds that she had undoubtedly thought were beautiful and wanted for him. "Jakken-sama said that you had gone away because you hated what a snivelly human I was and that you were never coming back!" She stood infront of him now, her little form barely reaching up to his knees and her bright kimono dirtied slightly, most likely from rooting in the dirt for the weeds that she now held up to him. All in all it was a pitying sight for any creature to see. Even a careless one.

"Jakken was incorrect, Rin. I had personal matters to attend to and as for you being a snivelly human, that is not so. You are however a dirty one. Have yourself cleaned so that you shall be ready for your dinner" He glanced down at her face to see if this had sufficed her and not to his suprise she was grinning quite largely. If anything pleasing the child was simple. It mattered not what was said but rather that it was said directly to her. In all truth, her adoration was rather unnerving, so instead of looking at her glowing face he peered at the squirming toad out of the corner of his eye.

"And give the plants to Jakken. He will see to it that they are put in water and well taken care of personally. For everyone that dies so shall one of his toes."

Now comfortable that he had done enough of a job getting Rin off of his back and punishing Jakken for putting her there in the first place he ascended the cool, moonlit hallway, sliding the door open to his study and closing it behind him, the soft click allowing him to be completely absorbed in his own once again as neither of them would dare interrupt him within any of his private quarters.

Something was happening to him, he was as sure of it as he was sure he was demon. But for all the world he could not understand what it was. He tore through every book, scroll and peice of loose parchment he could find within the study's little library and yet nothing explained even the slightest of his symptoms. None of the readings or scriptures written out by the great demons before him were of used to him now, none of them had ever been of use to him. For a moment he had even considered looking into his fathers deceptive, illegible scrawlings that were sure to hold only remedies for humans and poetry on their beauty. He abandoned that idea rather quickly.

Obviously no amount of reading or mind-racking would solve his problem and much to his displeasure he accepted the fact that he would need to seek outside help. He thought of approaching that fool Totousai upon the topic but even in his pained state he could tell that was a bad idea. That demon was nothing more than a sword-maker and a slave to foolish beliefs on good and bad. He would know nothing on the mysterious plague.

All his other ideas came up in dead ends and dead comrades and with an irritated pang he decided upon his last resort, a tree demon his father had trusted as a sort of adviser. Despite the fact that he was sure the fool demon would be as stupid as his father, maybe worse since he was his adviser, he was desperate to be cured of his menace. So sighing inwardly, he stood and slid the door open, the halls completely still and soundless as both Rin and Jakken had long sinced retired and the servants were sure to be silent when this happened.

Out the heavy, polished wood doors and past the gaurded gardens of the front, the demon lord slid into the dark forests, manuevering his way silently and stealthily towards the goal demon, his cold amber gaze always looking for an unsuspecting creature on which he could vent his frustrations. If only he knew which frustrations needed venting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HUMAN!" The sound of her demon captures loud, heavy voice barked viciously into her ear and wincing she rolled over, awakening herself from her uncomfortable, half-sleep with a defeated irritation. She quickly pulled her little cloth cover off of herself and tucked it around a fluffy, pillow looking-thing to the side, scurrying clumsily towards the edge of her cage.

She awaited the body behind the loud voice patiently, warily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her early morning wake-up always included the melodious sound of the barking demon's voice, a completely and utterly degrating once over with his scanning eyes and a sharp jab in her ribs with a stick if she wasnt quick enough to answer any question. So this part where she could stand alone and examine the strange bone bars of her cage was by far her favorite part. Not that it didnt have so, so much competition, mind you.

"Human. Are you awake?" The great blundering monster trotted into the room, glaring at her cooly. She sighed inwardly, watching her last seconds of peace trickle away like water in her cupped hands.

"No, mi'lord. Im simply standing, speaking, and looking at you while I sleep. Its a gift, really." She spoke with a soft, respectful voice enjoying the way the demons beady eyes seemed to blur as he concentrated on sorting out the insult. Confusing him seemed to make her day a little better. Ontly a little.

Cutting in before his slowly operating mind figured it out, she lowered her head in practised submission, awaiting the moment when he opened the cage boredly.

"And what are we to do today, mi'lord? Am I to play the injured human or the... the other one?" She trailed off for a moment, secretly hoping for her first option, hating the both of them passionately even as she did this. The lock clicked.

"Today we move from camp. Word of your appearance has made itself prominent again so we have to lay low in another area for a while. You think after two years you'd have learned.. learned again that no others must see you." He sputtered for a moment yet his words rang clear and sharp as he watched her suspiciously, his large hand wrapped around her upper arm as he led her towards the others. She quickly pulled away from him, grabbing her covers and a few peices of clothing laying around the cage, holding it awkwardly in her arms as he held onto her again.

"Dont think I dont know what you are trying to do. The little hints, the clumsiness. Yet your attempts to find help will not succeed. You are clever for a human, but you must always remember that you can never be equal to a demon. You are filth. Now, wait there." He sat her down in the middle of a large gathering of the beasts, waiting momentarily to see what she would do. She smiled at him lightly, bowing her head again.

"Of course my lord. I would never forget that none could match the wit of yourself. It still fascinates and humbles me how well the plants manage to stay at your level." He stared at her blankly, obviously the whole speech washing over his head. He nodded.

"Good. As long as you understand that." He walked away and as she stared at his retreating back, hating him with every single ounce of human in her body, yet she couldnt help but feel smalled by him. Defeated by him. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, gazing boredly at the herd of demons.

Whether or not this demon was the stupidest creature ever known to her short memory, for the life of her she couldnt escape him. None of the people she found had ever been able to pull through all the way and release the binds this demon had on her, has had on her her entire life. No matter what upper hand, information on what they would be facing, she gave them they always seemed to fall flat and fail. She refused to believe that these demons were that powerful, so her only excuse was that she was targeting the wrong people as saviors. Making a mental note that whoever saved her from these monsters would receive her unfaltering alliance, she turned her attention over to Bakaru, her demon master and recipitent of all her ill-willed thoughts, examining him sickly.

She never knew what name of demon they were actually called so she sufficed with calling them Hairy Ass Youkai. After all, they were hairy, they must have been some kind of donkey with there pale, short-legged lower halves and they were demons. So the convenient wording was nothing more than an added bonus.

They had long stringy hair, the colors varying all the way from light gray to dark gray, with small beady eyes that were darker than the blacks of the night sky. Their faces were all hard, adding to the painfully looking sculpted muscle of their upper bodies and bulging arms. These were the reasons she quickly decided that she wouldnt try to escape alone. Pain didnt look good on her.

"Look at the pretty little human... sitting here all by herself." The thick, slimy voices of one of the Ass demons fell over her like a cloud of nausea and she realized, all to uncomfortably, that he was standing right behind her, so close that his wobbly donkey knees were touching her. She scooted away from him, disgust and fear coarsing through her now like blood. There were always times when one of these idiots decided they would get fresh with her, many times actually, but they were never any less scary. He rested one of his heavy hands low on her shoulder and bent in low so he was just about her ear.

"Are you afraid of the dark, my lo-"

"Hirosai, no." Another demon who had spotted the action, not a minute to soon, came trotting over his cold eyes not even acknowledging the girl but locked upon his friend. "Bakaru would murder you instantly."

"Awww, come on Nayoga... I wasnt gunna mark her or nothing..." The one called Hirosai whined.

"No. She has to be completely untouched. Besides, she's human... she'd make some disgusting half-breed. Lets get back to the others." Nayoga set a firm hand on Hirosai's back now, leading him strictly away from her and as her heart pounded a vicious thank you against her throat, she scowled after the pair, hating them as much as Bakaru.

The fact was that the idea of laying down with a demon was as disgusting to her as laying down with a human was to them. She saw them as filthy, vile, self-centered monsters. They were so closed minded, so arrogant. No matter what type of demon, no matter what manner they were surely all the same. No matter what.

"All right. Its time to go, people. Tonight's a new moon, so its perfect to move camp." Bakaru barked over the stir of hooves as the demons followed the trail leading into a large forest on the edge of the Eastern lands. He walked over and grabbed her arm, keeping her alongside him as he led his pack, his long nail, scraping her skin relentlessly and with a new surge of hatred towards him she agreed to herself that tonight she would escape with or without help. Bring on the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The smooth grass crunched softly under the pressure of his leather boots, his sharp, powerful ears catching everything from the slightest bend of the blades to the shuffle of awakening villagers miles away. Sesshomaru stared forward determinedly as he walked, ignoring all these things however, following his own mind compass. He had not come to listen to the tales of the forest or to paroll his lands. Right now, he had a destination. He quickly moved through the thick brush, sweeping the offending branches away easily, the limbs cracking under the careless might. Now, he stood in front of the beast to which he had come searching, looking up at it in mild interest.

Never before had he actually laid eyes on the tree and yet now that he did, he was a little dissapointed. The towering barken creature was indeed tall and did look considerably mighty, especially for a tree growing for 500 years... And yet it held no real regality. No mind boggling prescense. The great lord sneered as rough, earth-shattering laughter bit his silence.

"Do these old eyes deceive me? Has the time come for this weathered tree to question his sanity?" The old, mossen tree cracked and stretched at Sesshomaru's eye level, revealing the bark face of an old, crooked-nosed man. It smiled.

"Or is it possible... that this vision of beautiful chaos standing in front of me, this angel of the darkness... is truly the great lord Sesshomaru, master of the luscious Eastern lands. In which I so happily reside, of course." The demons smile broadened with each loud, overly-dramatic word, chuckling merrily at his last. It took every ounce of finely tuned muscle in the dog demons body to not turn him into a crumbling pile of fire wood. Instead he examined the area surrounding the tree, mildly disgusted to find it sat directly on the dividing line between his lands and the filthy half-breed's forest. An error to which he decided not to point out. No point in giving the shrub more reasons to speak.

"Well, mi'lord, to what fantastic consequence do I owe this visit? Or is it just that after all these years you missed me and decided to pay visit to a forgotten friend?"

"I miss no one or nothing and never have we been friends, old man." Sesshomaru said as cooly as he could muster, disgust laced thickly in every word. Yet the tree's smile ceased to waiver. "In truth I have come for you to fullfil your duties to my family and answer me my questions."

"Nothing but honor fills me my lord," The tree replied quite jollily and with controlled rage Sesshomaru noted his sarcasm. "Please. Tell me what answers you seek."

The great lord nodded, parting his smooth lips to bestow thickly upon the creature what plagued him. To lay him so deeply in this dwelling that, in his words, he may take from his chest the monstrocity and depart it onto the elder. As though sensing its hosts mutony the illness stirred within him, ferociously tearing from the very bottoms of his feet, through his legs, tightening an invisible cord around his navel and clawing at the inside of his chest.

It burnt his eyes and as he opened his mouth it strained and dried his throat, stopping any sound as it formed. He shuddered deeply, about to give in, to show weakness right in front of another demon and slump forward when it vanished, dissapearing from every wounded cell of his body without the slightest warning. He growled lightly and curled his claws thoughtlessly into his hands, peircing his soft skin. He looked up again at the wisened tree, the blood trickling from his punctured hand and onto the damp ground. Here was the first creature to ever witness an attack. Here was his weakness.

"Tree. Tell me what is wrong with me. You advised my father, surely you must know of this illness that plagues me so. Does this happen to all demons or am I an exception? I demand this information from you." Sesshomaru righted himself to his tallest stance, his quickly healing hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword impressively. The tree no longer smiled now, but looked at the great demon with an expression of sympathy and shock. If not for the fact Sesshomaru wanted sympathy from no one he wouldve been happy the damn tree had stopped looking at him with that joyous, know it all face.

"How long has this been happening to you mi'lord?"

"I am not certain. A few days before the new moon so about a month ago, I believe. Just tell me what this is, I dont care for the analysis."

The tree regarded him thoughtfully, it concerned face unnerving and far to calculating for the lord's liking. He tightened his hold on his sword the cut now completely healed. "What is this."

"Mi'lord. You have never put much emphasis on your years have you? Do you know your age?"

Sesshomaru scowled, his eyes locked upon the trees concerned face. What did his age have to do with anything? Nevertheless he pondered the question, finding that he had no answer for it.

"I do not know, my age is of little importance to me. How is this relevant?"

"Well, I do know your age mi'lord, having been the first one your father told when you were born," The great demon continued, ignoring Sesshomaru's inquisition, "You are 99 and nine moons to this day, humanly speaking of course." He smiled expectantly at the demon as though this knowledge would explain everything. Sesshomaru remained stoic, deeply irritated at his human reference.

"What importance is my age? I am still young, thats all I need to know."

"You mean to tell me... Mi'lord, you dont... Oh!" The tree laughed his great, rumbling laugh again apparently forgetting the seriousness of the situation at hand. The lord glared at him, enraged at the insolence of the tree. and the fact that he didnt understand what was funny.

"Foolish creature. I did not come to listen to happy exclamations. I came for a cure. If you do not have one that say so and I may be on my way. It may be a suprise to you, but, as I am a great lord, I am far too busy to listen to the rantings of a psychotic shrub."

"Very well," Tsubasa's voice changed now, a stiff serious tone claiming it. Yet despite himself Sesshomaru could sense an almost giddiness about his words. "Than I will tell you what I can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Remember to tell me what you Think 3


	2. First Impressions Are Forever

Okay, for this chapter I feel an **intense **need to warn you that it is extremely confusing as most connecting chapters are. I urge to, instead of giving up on the story, read it a second time or atleast glance over it. Trust me, that'll help. And to reward those who are faithful I will attempt to realease chapter 3 in the next day or two..

A quick reminder, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its fantastic characters. My idol Rumiko Takahashi does. Love you

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: **First Impressions Are forever**

"Inuyasha, why are you in such a rush to get back to the village! I thought you wanted us to head northeast towards where the Monkey god said Naraku was!" Miroku panted, each syllable of his words coming out strained as he darted after his dog demon companion on his feet, having been kicked off of Kilala for earlier indiscretions.

"Isn't it obvious, Miroku? Inuyasha wants to get to a safe resting place before sundown. It's the night of the new moon, you know." Shippou's head of fluffy red hair poked its way out from behind Kagome's long raven tresses, nodding his superior understanding. His friend was rather blatant about his contempt for being seen in his human state, so naturally he would want to get out of sight of any of his foes and even friends.

Sango looked to the demon in question for a sign of irritation at Shippou's words or oncoming hostility, yet to her surprise there was none. Inuyasha just stared forward, his amber eyes seeming to be concentrated on a goal only he could see. She smiled. It wasn't his own safety the dog youkai was worried about.

"But don't you think it's a little early for worries about the night time? Its still day!" Miroku prodded again, his eyes fixed longingly upon Kilala's comfortable back and that of her passengers.

Shippou shrugged. "Probably just getting there a little early so we can pick up any provisions we may need for our oncoming trip... Its gonna be a long one." The little kitsune disappeared once again behind Kagome's hair, the girl being unsettlingly quiet.

"Im just glad to be going to see Lady Kaede. Its been far too long. Maybe I'll even be able to take a bath in the village's nice hot spring." Sango replied cheerfully, removing the subject from Inuyasha's intentions.

Miroku smiled to himself. "Hopefully... OW!" Kilala's heavy paw collided with the back of his head as she passed him, Sango's eyes narrowed on him dangerously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what is it? What is this illness? What is the cure? The sun is already upon us. I had wanted to be gone by now." Sesshomaru crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Tsubasa.

"Milord, for those questions I have no answer. For an answer would only condemn you to walk the earth plagued by this forever." The tree spoke, unsmiling and Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"So than why did you promise me answers! Say that you would tell me-"

"_What_ I knew, Milord. I said I would tell you what I knew." Sesshomaru watched him coldly, rage fluxuating within him like waves. He waited. "And what I know Milord, is that every demon must find his own specific name for this cure. It comes in different shapes, sizes... and different affects. And every demon has a different path he must take to find it."

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "So youre saying that I am not the only one who has been attacked by this?

"Heavens, no! But I must say yours is the most severe case I have ever seen..." The tree smiled to himself. "Though seeing your predicament it does make sense..."

"What do you mean by that, tree?"

"Never mind, what's more important is that I give you instructions. I may not know exactly where your cure is but I do know how to reach it." The tree smiled, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Now, I know this may be difficult for you but you can absolutely, under no circumstances, attempt to reach it alone. You must travel in a group."

Sesshomaru scowled inwardly. It would seem he would have to take Rin and Jakken along after all. He bit his tongue on asking why, wanting to be out of the demon's presence as soon as possible. "Is that all"

"No. The most important thing is the key. It must also travel with you and be handled delicately otherwise it may not work."

"Well where is it? Do you have it with you?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Of course not, why would I have your key, Milord?"

"Than where is it?" Sesshomaru spoke, irritation lacing his words. "Perhaps among my father's belongings, though I highly doubt it."

"No, Im sorry Master Sesshomaru but it is hardly that easy. This is where your journey begins. You must find your key. It will react to you immediately, and though you may not see it right away you will feel it. If you cant see it, no need to try to. As long as the feeling is always the key will be there."

"Is that all, I have grown tired of your mixed words and, even more so, your presence. This rat race that you send me on sounds beyond ridiculous. I-" Sesshomaru stumbled on his words another wave of the pain piercing through him. The soft scent of a flowers whiffed by him.

"Milord, though my directions may sound odd you must follow them. It's really the only way to do it. I can promise however, that when you return from your trip you will be happy to see me" Sesshomaru scoffed, the last wave of his attack diminishing.

"I highly doubt it." The great demon turned, the whole area seeming to come back to life in respect of his calm gentle steps. "Yet I will try your way. I have nothing to lose."

As the young demon walked away, Tsubasa smiled. Not a smile of mirth, mischief. Not a smile of humor, but one of genuine happiness. "And so, so much to gain Dear Sesshomaru-sama. So, so much to gain."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede! Lady Kaede, Are you here!" Sango called out wandering the deserted village. A soft cough signaled her to a weary looking Kagome. She walked over to her concernedly, setting a steadying hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you alright? I don't think Kaede is here, we should get back to the hut." Kagome nodded weakly, coughing again and Sango settled her arm across Kagome's back, leading her gently.

'Hey are you sure your okay? You've been pretty quiet today and yesterday..."

"Im just a little tired, I think, Probably just need some rest." She smiled reassuringly at Sango as she pushed back the flap to Kaede's home. "Thanks Sango... and don't worry."

Sango nodded and smiled, watching as Kagome took a comfortable seat next to the slumbering Kilala before stepping quietly outside. Inuyasha and Miroku were standing not far from the hut, locked in conversation. She approached them.

"I dunno. I guess Kaede and the others aren't here... weird." Inuyasha shrugged, glancing quickly around the deserted village. "You didn't even see anyone in the fields, Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, his tiny ponytail flittering side to side with it. Sango gazed at it, seeming to become entranced by the way each of the silky strands stayed stuck together almost loyal to its hair friends. She smiled.

"Sango did you hear me!" Inuyasha barked, his thick eyebrow twitching as the tiny ponytail vanished to replace Miroku's confused face. She blushed. "Where's Kagome!"

"Uh- She's, uh- Inside Kaede's hut." She composed herself, deliberately averting her gaze from Miroku's questioning glance. He had seen her looking at him, she was sure of it. "She's not feeling well. AND Don't yell at me!"

"What? Well what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha blinked, surprise obvious in his blank expression. He ignored her demand.

"Well, she says she's just tired, but Im not sure that's it..." The dog demon was entering the little cabin before she even finished her sentence. She shook her head, smiling thoughtfully to herself. Inuyasha may be a jerk through his speech but you could always count on him. Besides, actions speak louder than words.

"Sango..." Miroku's smooth voice cut into her thoughts and she suddenly remembered that he was standing behind her, probably still wondering why she had been staring at him. Her face lit up and, praying that he didn't walk around to face her, she nodded. "Um... why-"

"Are we still standing around here? Good question, we should go see Kagome too!" She averted any possible awkwardness quickly, knowing her voice sounded airier than ever before, and hurried toward the cabin leaving a confused looking Miroku standing alone.

He sighed and gazed up at the warm late afternoon sun, the promise of an awkwardly uneventful night looming ominously over the silent, empty village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, Since we are settled shall we send the human out for a Test run? We may as well get some plundering in while we are here..."

The girl looked up, scowling irritably at the speaking demon. Her group had settled just within the mouth of the forest at the entrance of what Master Bakaru had deemed an abandoned well. He had loudly explained that they would be safe here since the humans had obviously forsaken the well due to its Bone filled depths. She peered inside it and shivered, almost as frightened of its skeletal appearance as the warm feeling it surrounded her with.

"Hmmm, very well Sankotsu, you observe her. The rest of us will scout the area. I've heard tale of a group of travelers from around this area carrying actual jewel shards. Not the fake stuff. Bakaru stood, the rest of his mindless clan standing obediently with him murmuring amongst themselves at the mention of the weird shard things, and turned, starting into the deeper reaches of the forest.

"No! I mean... ummm" She cut into Bakaru's words, terrified of the idea of being alone with the odd demon. "Master we should stay as one group. I uh, ummm..." She faltered, the eyes of 20 demons upon her.

"Human, Im sure we've instilled in you not to speak unless spoken to. You will be under Bakaru's watch and Kami help you if you attempt anything." He glared her down, enticing the ever popular feeling of rage, hatred, indignance and humbleness within her. She bowed her head strainedly.

"The rest of you, move out." He walked away now, disappearing into the thicker brush of the forest leaving her to hate and miss him at the same time. At least with him around she wouldnt have to endure Sankotsu's knowing stare. She stood, inwardly preparing herself for a long, awkwardly uneventful night. Honestly, who would come to a deserted well in the middle of the forest in the evening?

Kami help her indeed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's cough became something of a strained wheeze and, with a quick unsure glance at her, Miroku watched as Inuyasha bolted out the door. He knew his companion was worried about Kagome but leaving was definitely no way to show it, especially since he knew Kagome got worried when he turned into his human form. Sighing slightly he noted the setting late afternoon sun and turned to the sickness struck girl.

"It's definitely a cold. Kagome why didn't you tell us when you first got it?" Sango spoke gently to her placing a warm cloth over the girls forehead. She couldn't help but feel responsible for her friend's illness. Kagome wasn't of her time, and all this pushing forward was too much of a strain for her.

"I didn't think it was anything..." She coughed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the cloth. She felt Shippou's tiny hand rest on her arm and smiled reassuringly, knowing the little kitsune was worried. "I just thought I was tired, like usual."

"Kagome, I think it best that you return to your time." Miroku's voice entered the conversation and for the first time since the uncomfortable encounter Sango looked up at him. His eyes flickered to her's, reassuringly, before returning to the questioning Kagome, "The physicians in your time are far superior healing technology than we. You'll probably receive better care."

Kagome nodded, standing up slowly, dizziness grabbing hold of her like a large hand. Sango steadied her. "C'mon, We'll take you to the well. Shippou you stay here in case Inuyasha comes back while we're gone. Kami knows how furious he will be."

Shippou gulped and watched forebodingly as Kagome, his mother-figure and only protection from Inuyasha vanished out the little flap of Kaede's hut. Something told him that nothing would result from this but pain.

"Miroku do you sense that?" Sango looked around uneasily as they neared the well, her weary friend held close to her body. She wasn't feeling anything particularly strong but the evil emanating from it was great. She turned her gaze to Miroku who was clutching his staff tightly.

"Let's just get Kagome into the well quickly, we-"

"Get her into the well? Why would you want to push your friend into a well?" A soft, pure voice cut into Miroku's words and alerted the friends to a young woman who had perched herself upon the lip of the well. They gaped.

She was beautiful yet not pompously so. It was as though someone had taken an angel and adorned her in a peasants clothes. Her eyes were the blue of the midnight sky, her hair was wavy and cascaded down to her hips in a pale pastel blue and her skin was pale yet sun kissed and lightly tanned. At the moment she gazed into the well with wide eyes, innocence pouring out them like the slow fall of water from a waterfall.

Sango blanched, only feeling a gust of wind as Miroku darted to the new woman's side. Kagome slowly began to feel heavier against her side as she drifted in and out of sleep, stopping her from going and wrenching the perverted monk back. Instead she just watched, a deep scowl making her look mutinous.

"My dear lady, I believe that it is nothing more than the will of fate that we should meet on this evening." The lecherous monk had already perched on the well next to her, completely forgetting about sick Kagome, and had rested his hands around the girls smaller ones yet to his surprise it was rougher than what he had thought for his vision of beauty. She pulled away just as he realized he liked the roughness and looking up he smiled.

"Please forgive my bluntness milady but.. would you bare my child." He set a firm hand on her backside and

as expected an instant blush spread across the girl's face yet _unexpectedly _one pale, thinly arched eyebrow twitched despite her obvious attempts to stop it. A dangerous eyebrow twitch. A terrifyingly familiar eyebrow twitch. He gulped.

The girl quickly got up from his side, her soft featured face as good-natured looking as before as though she was attempting to erase any sign of irritation. As though she was trying to portray good-naturedness as her only emotion. She quickly went to Sango's side, setting a concerned hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Your friend is sick, isn't she? You should bring her to my home just within the forest, this way." The girl's smile never faltered yet her eyes seemed clouded. Sango gazed into them, forcing her to blink.

"Yes. She has a cold, but I don't think anything you have can help her." Sango spoke distrustingly, her voice cooler than Miroku had ever heard it. He walked to her side, slowly understanding her mistrust. The girl didn't seem to be radiating the evil they had felt earlier but they could never be sure. Not to mention the fact that she apparently wouldnt have his child...

"Well, my father is a healer. I just recently got over a cold through his incredible remedy. Its just this way..." She spoke persuasively, holding a calm hand on Kagome's shoulder almost using the sick girl to maneuver them. Sango held strong.

"I don't think so-" Kagome was seized in a fit of coughs, her body shaking against Sango's as she gasped to retrieve her air. The strange girl's kind expression broke, concern etched clearly across her face.

"This girl is really sick!" Even the airiness of her voice seemed to vanish as she examined Kagome, her hands rested on either of the girl's shoulders. Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances as they steadied their friend backing her away from the stranger, who was now gazing at them determinedly.

"Im gonna get in a lot of trouble for this but.. you must run away! Take the girl with the shard things and get out of here before its too-"

"Late?" A large Donkey demon and his clan came striding out of the forest, slowly circling the group of humans. He walked over to them, the rest of them standing calmly, waiting for his command to attack. The seething demon stood tall behind the rigid stranger, his eyes locked on the back of her head. Sango held Kagome closer to her body, shocked at how viciously the girl's heart was beating.

He settled a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder and spun her around, pain apparent in the way her tightly clenched fist shook. "You have gone too far this time, you little bitch! How many others have you set free!" He thrust her to the ground and drew a long katana from his waist. As though following his cue the others drew weapons all varying in shape, style and jewelery. "The rest of you - kill the others and take the one with the jewel shards. Im going to have to teach this one a lesson myself."

"Master Bakaru, No! Do what you wish to me but don't harm the girl! She's sick!" She winced as the demon jabbed his sword into her, cutting a long line from her side to her hip, through her worker kimono.

"Be silent you wench. Im going to cut you in every place that cant be seen by human eyes. You will still be of use that way." He sneered and withdrew his sword, the tip dripping with her shimmering blood, and brought it down towards her chest. "You will learn not to defy a demon - Ugh!" His sword flew out of his hand suddenly and slowly opening her eyes the girl caught sight of a man, dressed in red, his long black hair settling around him and his cool brown eyes locked on Bakaru. He was the savior she was waiting for. She was sure of it.

"Inuyasha! I don't who they are, but they want Kagome!" Sango cried out as she cut two of the attacking donkey youkai in two with the Hiriekotsu. "Watch out for that girl though, She's - Ow!" She turned away from him, holding a light

cut in her side and glared at her third attacker dangerously.

Miroku hit him on the back of his head with enough force to knock him out, hopping over the unconscious demon to get to her."You okay?"

Sango nodded. "That was nothing, he just caught me off guard." He nodded and set his hand around her shoulder, leaping back with her away from an oncoming attack.

Miroku scowled, releasing the prayer beads from his hand. "That's enough, lets finish this now - Wind Tunnel!" The void in his palm howled open, growls of confusion and rage coming from the demons as they disappeared into darkness. Sango stood behind him, Kagome still clutched in one arm.

"What? The monk with the wind tunnel!" Bakaru growled and flung the little human behind him, darting away from an attack by the human called Inuyasha. "My men! Dammit! I wont die here, I WONT!" He reared back and hit Inuyasha in his chest with his front hooves sending him flying into the well. He then leapt forward and grabbed the shard bearer around her waist and held a small dagger to her neck, his beady black eyes glimmering manically.

"You two, don't move. If you try to catch me, I will kill her." He backed up into the forest as Kagome's friends watched helplessly. If Miroku used the tunnel he would suck kagome in, If Sango used her boomerang she'd hit Kagome and the crazy demon would definitely slit her neck. The human Inuyasha sat up, dizzily, a cut bleeding sickly from his forehead.

Bakaru moved into the brush, a smile playing across his thin lips. "Say, goodbye humans. You'll never see her -" His voice trailed off, his pupils becoming mere dots before their eyes. Kagome slid out of his hands as his furry knees hit the ground and he slumped forward. The blue-haired stranger stood behind him, The side of her kimono soaked in blood and the dead demons sword, now stained with his blood, held outstretched in her hand. She dropped it.

Silence flooded the little clearing as the stranger stood there, Inuyasha looking at her blearily and Miroku and Sango staring at her with shock and distrust mingled in their eyes. A smile fell across her lips and in a voice so small they strained to hear, the girl whispered something that made her eyes sparkle happily.

"I am.. free."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm... Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru stood perched atop a tall tree towards the outskirts of his land right along Inuyasha's forest. The scent of blood and his filthy half - breed brother vaguely tempted his senses. Despite his usual demeanor, curiosity bit him. Gazing up at the moonless night sky he inhaled the scents trail and, deciding he could make a slight detour before he went to look for his damned 'key', leapt off towards the source. Who knows, maybe he might even find the key on the way to his brother? Who knows...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alright, thats it. Remebr to R&R or Ill hate you forever!

--- really will.

Love you!


	3. A thin Line between Demon and Stupid

Okay, I know I promised it earlier than I gave it but c'mon... did you honestly think I could pull of a two-day chapter? Anyhow, youve all been really great with reviewing and please feel free to let me know any criticsims or anywhere I messed up. That's the only way I can learn... Also, sorry about last chapter, i know it was dead confusing. This is to make up for it

Alright, love you all and dont forget **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: **A Thin Line Between Demon and Stupid**

Sesshomaru leapt carelessly from tree to tree, the little village his brother so loved to visit quickly coming into his vision. Its deserted fields and empty huts promised him an easy night, the prospect of being completely human free an excellent surprise. He walked onto the land, instantly masking his scent. He wanted a quiet visit.

His silent steps led him towards a small hut where his brother's scent was nauseatingly strong, the whole group seeming to smell slightly different on that night probably altered by ther blood drenched clothing. He took no heed of this however, striding leisurely to the back of the hut and leaping into a large tree at its rear, seating himself comfortably.

It wasn't that he wished to hide from his brother, by no means was he afraid of him. Yet he was simply curious as to how far Inuyasha had progressed in his search for Naraku and the best way to find this out was by simply listening. He and his brother had never been the best at swapping pleasant chat.

The great demon let this thought flitter through his mind momentarily before he became motionless, his keen ears taking in every word, sound and movement from within the hut as though he, himself, was sitting there with the group. As if _that _would ever happen. He waited.

Inside the hut, tension was thick like blood, the silent humans sitting around a weary Kagome and awkwardly averting each others gaze. All but Sango who had taken to glaring at their newcomer venomously, her cold eyes and unwelcoming demeanor surprising Miroku greatly. He had never seen her like this before. The woe of the lecher to get turned on by it...

"You havent even told us your name yet, but you sit here next to our ill friend as though you were her sister. Why don't you be on your way? Surely you have some place to be..." Sango's voice cut the tense silence, the girls midnight orbs looking up to meet her chocolate ones. The eyes held no malcontempt only irritation at being adressed like a monster.

"I understand your mistrust, yet I cannot and will not leave. I made a promise to Kami that I would devote myself faithfully to whoever freed me from slavery under those Hairy ass youkai. I intend to keep it." A brief smile played across the monk's lips at her referral to the demons yet the girl remained unfazed and even looked as though she wished to say something about her devotion plan. She sighed placing a tentative hand on her wounded side, noting that the pain had lessened considerabyly, this would be a long night.

"Please, will you tell me why you search for the 'shards'? Why are they important?" She sat up against the wall of the little hut trying to portray trust to the two humans. The other one, her savior with the long black hair, sat up in the corner, his face basked in darkness. Yet even in it she could tell he was staring at her incrediously, much like the other two were now.

"Why are they important? What have you been doing, living under a rock?"

The girl raised an eyebrow turning to a small, squeaky voice coming from the darkness. Despite herself she smiled. "Well, no. I've been living in a bone-barred cage inside a cave under the watchful eye of 20 donkey demons for the last three years. So I guess that means I've been living _in_ a rock. And I gotta say, I wasn't exactly expecting such a high pitch from you..."

The black haired demon, shuffled in his corner. "That wasn't me!" He barked indignantly, and she laughed lightly to herself. He tossed a fluffy ball of orange fur out of the darkness and onto the ground in front of her, muttering about irritating

humans. A little demon uncurled himself, his bright green eyes wide in a mixture of fear and embarrasment. She bit her lip and picked him up, obviously attempting to control herself.

"Aww... Aren't you the cutest little thing! So fluffy!" She gingerly pet his fluffy tail, the little creature melting from irritation to enjoyment in her arms, she smiled. Miroku, sensing the lightened mood, spoke up.

"Well... The jewel shards are pieces of the shikon jewel. It was, ummm... accidentally shattered about two years ago." He shimmied a little closer to her and Sango eyed him dangerously. "You've heard of the shikon jewel right?"

She nodded, listening raptly, her hand absentmindedly running through the purring chibi youkai's tail. "Yea, It was created by the great Priestess Lady Midoriko, right? I.. I do remember her story vaguely, but go on. Why are you after it?"

This time the black-haired demon spoke up, his eyes upon her. She met them boldly with her own. "Two reasons. So an evil and powerful demon cant use it and to get rid of it permanently. Besides, she's the one that shattered it..." He pointed at the girl laying in the middle, though not cruelly. She noticed that it was almost as though he just wanted to acknowledge her.

"I.. heard that, Inuyasha, you.. jerk." The illness struck girl spoke weakly, her eyes slowly opening. The man was at her side instantly his eyes etched with concern and relief, his face somewhat softer than before.

"What are you doing up, are you crazy? You need rest right now!" He said authoratively yet not harshly and looked over at the bag of food he had collected for her earlier. The other two moved aside, helping to gently prop her up against the wall. She smiled at them before turning her kind eyes to the new girl. This unfamiliar kindness incited a slight blush from the girl, much to her even worse embarrasment.

"Im glad you're up. You really had your friends worried." She returned her smile, ignoring the other's stares. "How are you feeling now?" The question was on all the other's minds as well and now that their friend was well everyone seemed to be much less tense. Well, all except the other girl but She simply decided it couldn't be helped. Some people were just bitchy.

"Im fine... No silly little cold is gonna keep me down..." She closed her eyes for a moment than reopened them, appearing to have much more drive than before. "You're the girl that saved me from that demon before Aren't you? What's your name?"

The stranger blushed again, but shook it off. "Well, I didnt really save you, I mean kind of but..." She shook her head and laughed at her own spluttering. "You must forgive me but its been a while since it was used. Im so used to 'human'..." She smiled, ignoring a soft 'keh' from the one she now knew as Inuyasha. "My name... is Saori."

--------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru grasped his chest, one powerful wave of nauseating pain washing through him after another. This was a new level of the plague that he had never felt before, almost as though a gaping wound had been cut in the pit of his stomach. He slid from his tree and though managing to land on his feet, the next wave that claimed him forced him masterly to his knees. He grasped the ground as his whole body became weak, the mere strain of keeping his eyes open far to great. The wave had hit him just after the priestess awoke and he had missed the rest of the conversation, dropping his scent-mask. So by now Inuyasha and the other's would have-

"I knew I sensed him!" The demon slayer ran out just as the pain began lifting from the now standing inu taisho. She held her boomerang tight in her hand and despite being confronted he briefly wondered why it hadn't been Inuyasha who had come out first. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" She spoke boldly to him, her monk companion walking out of the hut and standing firmly next to her, his eyes upon him.

Sesshomaru looked around. "Where is Inuyasha? Surely the mutt wishes to be bested by me now? Why does he not come to greet his older brother?" He watched the two human's exchange dark glances and from inside the hut he briefly heard the word 'sit' whispered, followed by a heavy plummet. The flap opened slowly and instead of his brother's agitating face coming into his vision, he was met with the unfamiliar sight of a young woman running excitedly out of the hut. Her face was sparkling with amusement and shock and without even acknowledging him she darted over to the humans.

"Oh, you guys had to see it! Inuyasha was getting all mad for some reason and, umm.. Kagome, I think it is.. She said SIT! and he smashed into the ground!" She bit her lip, an obvious smile apparent. "Do you think he's gunna be okay?"

The two humans ignored their friend still gazing apprehensively at him and had it not been for the girl's odd appearance he may have found it amusing. Yet now that she had turned to look at him, and had set her large midnight gaze on him, he couldnt help but notice her. She was much like a vision of purity in the fact that nothing about her seemed particularly rough or even dark. Her hair was the color of the morning sky seen through a cloud and her skin was nothing darker than a light tan. Yet, no matter how hard he searched, no matter how much he sniffed, he couldnt find a trace of demon within her. She was _human_. Undenaibly so.

The girl gaped back at the demon standing not far from her. It was like looking directly into the first untouched snow of the winter. She blinked and squinted, tilting her head slightly and than, obviously attempting to keep her voice low, she adressed her war-ready friends. "Is it... ummm, a guy?"

Miroku's staff slid down in his now slightly sweaty hand and he coughed, his eyes purposely averted from the visually rigid demon as well as the questioning gaze of Saori. If there was one thing that you should never do infront of an extremely powerful, extremely pompous great dog demon is question his gender. The monk sighed. They were all gunna die.

Sango on the other hand had cracked a smile for the first time that night. Here this strange girl was, no real promise that this demon wouldnt kill her. No real promise that they would save her if he attempted to. And yet she still managed to innocently insult him. She laughed a loud and nodded at the girl. "Yes. He's Inuyasha's-"

Sesshomaru growing tired of being talked about as though he _wasn't_ there darted over to the stranger, interupting the slayer's words. He stood tall infront of her gazing cooly down at the girl who had tilted her head almost all the way back to see him, her eye's trying viciously to conceal fear. She was brave.

His eyes roamed her face, almost as though attempting to penetrate her mind and despite herself she returned his interested gaze, searching his face as well. Now that he was close she could see he was definately a man, the smooth, masculine features of his face accentuated by the color of his pale moon lit skin. He was handsome, pretty, beautiful and the ugliest thing she had ever seen all at the same time. After all, he was a demon.

She backed away her intense hatred for demons like a constant cloak over her eyes. She would always see them the same way they saw human's. Stupid, different and mostly, all the same. Unsuprisingly the great demon backed away at the same time she did.

"Who are you human. What business do you have with my brother and his follower's?" Sesshomaru spoke demandingly, his mind racing at what had just happened. He wanted to leave and yet he wanted to stay. Apparently, curiosity didnt only kill the cat...

She scowled, hating be refered to by human. "My name isn't human. And a better question is who are you? Why did you come hovering around this little hut full of humans? Oh wait... are you after the jewel shards too, demon?" She spoke boredly, her eyes remained unfaltering and though still harbouring fear, they portrayed defiance.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, ignoring her mistake at suggesting the hut was only inhabited by humans and his clenching stomach. The busy drum of his speeding thoughts reminded him he could stay no longer, he needed to get back to Tsubasa and he knew that if he was here for another moment the little human would not know what hit her. His stomach clenched again. Besides, he could feel an attack coming on and even if his brother was being held at bay now, he would definately be out to witness it. He leapt backwards smoothly, landing in the tree not far from him, perched skillfully on a branch.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru only, call me demon again and it will be your demise. As for those little trinkets you call jewel shards I have no use for them They are meaningless." He turned his eyes unwillingly from her fuming face to the confused monk and slayer. "Tell my brother I am dissapointed in his lack of appearance. His cowardice is nauseating." With a final glance at the strange girl the great demon became naught more than a ball of white energy, speeding off into the forbading night forest.

He would be back. He had no choice. The girl harboured his key.

Morning came with the song of the early bird, the scent of dew on fresh grass and the mind-rattling screech of Saori. Sango shot up from her resting spot on the cool cabin floor and Miroku banged his head viciously against the wall he had propped himself up against for the night, knocking himself momentarily unconcious. Kagome who, having lived in the future where random noises were expected, merely yawned slightly, looking curiously at the strange scene before her eyes.

Saori, clutching a confused and strangled looking Shippou tightly to her chest, was staring horror-struck at Inuyasha, who was clutching his ears painfully in his hands, half-way between a crouch and a stand, apparently just getting up.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku! Wake up, wake up! He's a demon!" She scooted back away from him, still clutching Shippou as though his life depended on it, whereas his life really depended on whether she let go. He gasped quietly. "That's what the silver-haired demon from last night was talking about! You're his brother!

"Wha-" Miroku sat up, tentatively rubbing the massive bump on his head, his eyes watering groggily. "Uhh.. demon?" He spluttered incoherently and Sango scowled, flopping back down onto the floor. She had been sleeping so nicely...

Kagome, who took pity on the terrified girl, giggled lightly, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay, Saori, we know. We all travel together."

Saori gaped at her. "You travel willingly with a.. demon? _Why?"_ Inuyasha who was no longer cowering, scowled, crossing his arms. "You got a lot of-"

"He is a half-demon. We travel together because it is our quest to collect the shards. And we all wish to defeat Naraku..." Saori's eyebrow twitched as the name was mentioned, her eyes filling inexplicably with tears. She stood up quickly, and exited the hut, leaving Kagome and the others to stare bewildered at her retreating back. Kagome followed her, accompanied suprisingly, by a concerned Sango.

"Saori?" Kagome looked around, spotting the sombre girl seated up in a tree next to the hut. Vaguely curious as to how she got up there, and so quickly, she walked to its trunk, looking up at her. "Saori, what's the matter?" Sango stood next to her, looking at the girl for the first time with eyes other than mistrust. She recognized that sadness.

"Naraku... is a terrible man..." She did not look at them, instead gazing up into the light blue morning sky. "He is the reason I was put with those stupid donkey's... He's the reason I have nowhere to go.." Her tears became a steady flow, hot rage pulsating within her like a beating heart.

"I was orphaned before I knew how to speak at four with no memory of my parents. I wandered from village to village, searching for shelter, food... But I was always banished. They said, 'She's an odd one, we musnt let her here... Who knows what troubles she'll bring? We havent enough for an orphan, send her on her way!" She paused for a moment, her voice scratching slightly and Kagome and Sango exchanged unsure glances.

"I was attacked numerous times by boys, men, demons.. always just narrowly escaping with every shred of my dignity torn. Then finally I happened upon a little shack, deep within the forest. No village, no nothing. And that's where I found Sakura. Only 8 moons older than I she had been forced to live on her own after her old father died. She became my best friend, my mother but mostly my sister. She taught me to speak, to find food and herbs... She taught me everything she knew and treated me like family. That's when he came, casting this dark aura over our home... She knew what to do right away, those kind brown eyes flickering with determination. She said 'No matter what happens, no matter what is said or done you must live. Be good and stay hidden, Saori' Before I could protest, say anything she thrust me into the cellar, locked it and than I saw this pink light. It was warm, comforting..." She smiled softly now, the tears stemming considerably. Sango moved closer to the tree.

"When the pink light vanished, allowing me out, I couldnt believe what I was seeing. My sister was dead. He had killed her and tore up the entire house looking for something. I was alone again and at thirteen... I was ready to die. I sat next to her dead body for three days, the stench overwhelming the area, but I didnt notice it. Then, attracted to the rotting flesh I guess, Bakaru and his clan came. From there I believe you know the rest. Bakaru and his clan used me to lure humans and weaker demons carrying precious objects out of safety so they could rob and kill them. The first year I didnt care... But than I started feeling things. Everything seemed heightened to me especially my hatred. I wanted to kill them so that I could kill Naraku.

I promised I would avenge her. And I will."

Sango had climbed up the tree now, her arms around the girl in what seemed a hug that was more for herself than her new friend. Kagome watched tearfully, the two girls clutching each other and sobbing quietly onto each other's shoulders. Nothing could bring two people apart or together as expertly as loss.

A small echoing mewl tore the two girls teary eyes from each other to a tiny kitten and a fluffy looking- pillow on the ground. They smiled there watery smiles and spoke at the same time.

"Whose your new friend Kilala?"

"Whose this Toki?"

They gaped at eachother and Kagome gasped as the ball of fluff unravelled intself, stretching its long golden body, its small foxen face looking up at Saori with soft, red eyes and its two silky tails waving happily side to side. It yawned widely, its sharp fangs glimmering and than leapt up from the ground, curling up immediately in Saori's lap. Kagome squealed. "Awww... so cute!"

"Its a maturing kitsune!" Sango spoke knowingly, suprise and adoration mingled in her eyes as she gazed at it, her eyes quickly falling on its front bandaged leg. "What happened to his leg?"

"Oh.." Saori gently rested her finger on it, the little demon mewling dissaprovingly at her, though licking her finger lovingly. "I found Toki when I was 11... He was there when Naraku came and he tried to save Sakura for me. He managed to live though he was almost dead and has had a cracked leg, since. I dont think itll heal but its not that bad. He can still walk and run on it. It just acts up and hurts him sometimes, doesnt it, sweety?" He stood up, walking into Sango's lap and sniffing at her curiously, before leaping down onto Kagome's head and sniffing her aswell. Kilala mewed at him and he joined her on the ground, the two engaging in a thoroughly adorable chase-around game. The girl's swooned.

"So... you're all better now? Not crying any more are you?" Inuyasha spoke gruffly as he made his way towards them, Miroku shaking his head reprovingly behind his firends back. More than anything Inuyasha lacked Tact.

Yet instead of scowling at Inuyasha the girl looked at him unsurely, her eyes scanning him shamelessly. Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably, obviously torn between wanting to attack her and wanting to flee. The soft midnight blue eyes returned to his face.

"I get it, so since he's only half demon he has his ears on the top of his head? Kawaii." She grinned, knowing that being called cute would definately irritate him and sure enough he scowled at her.

"Alright, than.. I suppose being half-demon youll only be half as annoying as a regular one, right?" She slid down the tree trunk, standing a head shorter than the demon. She liked how easy it was to irritate him. His eyebrow was already twitching. Miroku set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and Kagome, coughing lightly, put her hands on Saori's arms.

"Why dont we get some breakfast? I think I still have some ramen left in my b-" Inuyasha sped off into the hut, returning with her large yellow bag a second later, watching her expectantly. She coughed again and shook her head, smilling with Sango. Saori raised her eyebrows curiously while Miroku edged silently towards the back of her.

"Whats.. Raymun?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's _Raymun? _What's Ramen! How dare she!

**Please Read & Review**


	4. Authors Note Important

Chapter four: **Author's Note**

Quick note to all my beautiful readers. So far in the story, just to briefly recap, we have found out that our beloved Sesshomaru suffers from an unknown plague and the only cure, explained by Tsubasa – a tree demon that once advised Lord Inutaisho – is to follow his key until it reaches its destination. Now the Inugumo has, meanwhile, happened upon a young human woman who, hates demon's with a burning passion and, aswell as harboring Sesshomaru's key – unbeknownst to them and herself – has pledged a fleeting alliance to the group. Fun!

**Important**

We are taking for granted that Kagome wore out her cold in the feudal era, the group already knows that Naraku is somewhere around the Ox-tiger and that they've already encountered the group of seven aswell as met the scholar who taught them the background of the jewel. I apologise for my slight change in the plot and if you have any further questions please feel free to post them in the reviews. I am open to sugestions, constuctive critiscm and flattery. I luff them all!

**MOST IMPORTANT**

Im begging you to Review. Otherwise I dont know whether or not you all like the story and whether or not I should continue or change something. You have to tell me what you like and dont like and where I should alter so that I can make the story more enjoyable for you all because you are my favorite readers! Thanks

Quick clips from Chapter 5: **Tricks, Chicks and... Children **(what were you thinking you little nasties?)

"Lechers... these days they seem to be.. EVERYWHERE!" She grabbed the Hiriekotsu from behind herself and tossed it into a tree near the edge of the spring, cracking a few branches and sending a very terrified Miroku flying to the ground beneath it. She caught the weapon and threw it again at the fleeing monk while Kagome and Saori hissed curses and violent wishes, pelting rocks at him.

"You mean to tell me that I must follow this girl who travels with my filthy brother and his human friends? That I must entrust my health to this bewildering little woman!"

"I am takin Rin because she is part of my plan. How else am I to gain the trust of a group of people I would perfer to see dead?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In other News!**

I have started a new story! (which is why it took me so long to get this itty bitty chapter out). Its called 'Wrath of A scorned Women and its another wonderful Sesshy + OC story, not really including the gang this time but they may be mentioned. If your love for me runs so deep that you may be inclined to check it out, please do! It means alot Oh, and if your a fellow gaian dont forget to write me! Okay, that's it I promise.


End file.
